


Special Delivery

by mandatorily



Series: Be Mine Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be Mine Verse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when they thought the day couldn't get any stranger . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

After examining the bear -- which in Dean’s case meant dissecting it with a hunting knife -- and finding nothing more unusual than a music box playing a tinny version of Elvis’s song, the brothers decide it must be a misdelivery. They start gathering up the mess they’ve made, cleaning up the spilled food, but are interrupted by a knock on the still-open hotel door.

“Excuse me,” says a giant bear, roughly the size of the one they’d encountered in Washington. “Either of you Sam Winchester?”

“He is,” they say in unison, glaring at each other, both going for their guns.


End file.
